


Not Quite Human

by Crowsims



Series: A Sil in the Family [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Species (1995)
Genre: AU Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: The past comes back to haunt one of Melinda's girls.





	Not Quite Human

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a currently two part series. I am borrowing the alien likeness and some of the properties of the Sil (which is the alien race in the Species movies) and altering it to fit in the Marvel Universe. Like always my OC is the result of that. I hope you all enjoy.

Most kids get to have a normal childhood. Growing up in a nice suburban area with a mom and dad and maybe even a dog. They get to go to school, make friends and have sleep overs. Then they get to go to high school and probably college. Meet a nice girl or guy, settle down and start a family of their own.

I guess you only get to have that if you’re, you know, human to begin with. Which I’m not…well at least 45% of me isn’t.

My name’s Vikki, or at least it is now. I didn’t have a name starting out. Only a serial number. I was created in a lab, my genetic material was anyway. Than a poor girl off the streets was impregnated using that material and died giving birth to me. I don’t know much about her, only that from her I got my golden blonde hair and sparkling bright blue eyes.

Starting out I didn’t have a family or friends, just countless nurses and doctors poking and prodding me and treating me like a science experiment instead of a little girl. I never became attached to any of them, because I was afraid of them. I was scared of all adults.

That all changed though when the facility I was housed at was raided by a government agency who had heard about their experiments. I remember there was a lot of shouting and gun fire while I hid under my bed. Then the door opened and someone came in, looked down under my bed and saw me. She smiled at me. No one had ever smiled at me before. Yet here was an Asian looking lady smiling at me like I was the sweetest thing in the world. She took off her gloves and held out her hand to me, telling me everything was alright now. That no one would ever hurt me again. I took her hand and let her pull me out. Once she had me out I jumped in her arms, buried my face in her neck and cried. She just held me, running her hand through my hair while humming soothingly to me.

Melinda May became my mother that day. And after more tests from SHIELD doctors, which she didn’t leave me alone during, staying close and holding my hand through all of it. Along with a bit of work on Director Fury’s part, who eventually became Uncle Nick to me, I became her legally adopted daughter. She already had two, one she took in when her parents were killed during a mission when she was 6. The other a baby that survived a village massacre and is growing up fine and healthy. I gained sisters, a real family and I couldn’t have been more excited.

That all felt like yesterday to me, but in reality it has been years. Bobbi and Skye are all grown up now and living their lives. Bobbi as a SHIELD Specialist and Skye out on the open road as sort of a consultant for SHIELD who keeps an eye on the hacker community. While I stayed home with mom.

The doctors who worked on me messed around with my DNA or genetics or something. The point is there’s a marker in my DNA that has frozen my biology. I don’t age on the outside, but my brain is that of a 21 yr. old. I’m also stronger and faster than most kids, my senses heightened way beyond most animals. Plus I heal fast from cuts and bruises and broken bones. Mom tells me that all of this is because of how I was made. She has never lied to me and answers every question I have about what those people did to me. That’s how I know all of this. It’s also how I know that 45% of my DNA is alien.

None of that matters to mom or my sisters or my extended family. To them I’m Vikki and that’s all that matters to me. Though somedays I really wish I could just grow up. Bobbi and Skye are taller than mom, but I’m the smallest member of the family. It sucks.

***

“A14,” Skye called out across from me.

“Miss,” I replied, waiting for her to put her piece in before calling out my numbers. We were playing Battleship on the Bus. Fitzsimmons were off playing in their lab, Coulson was at the Triskelion in a meeting with Uncle Nick and Aunt Maria while mom and Ward were getting supplies. We’ve all just about had it with down time, being stuck here in D.C for three days waiting for the next mission to pop up. Which could be any minute given the number of meetings Phil and mom have been having, yet neither one has said a word about them to any of us.

“B3?”

“Hit,” Skye grumbled as I placed my red peg in, “You aren’t using your freaky senses on me are you?”

“Nope. B4?”

“Hit.”

“B…”

“Ok fine!” Skye shouted glaring at me as she slunk back in to her chair and crossed her arms, “You sunk it. You sunk my battleship. Again.”

“Not my fault you suck at this. Why don’t you try your luck with Ward?”

“Been there, done that,” Skye scoffed shaking her head at me before looking up at the ceiling, “I swear I am never playing another game with you ever again.”

“You say that all the time and yet,” I smiled motioning to the game in front of us, “Could have been worse. I could have suggested poker.”

“No way in hell I am ever playing poker with you. I know for a fact you use your creepy senses on that one. You are the only person alive who knows when mom is bluffing.”

It’s true. Thanks to mom teaching all of us Tai-Chi, along with the special one on one sessions just between us on controlling my emotions and centering myself, so as not to be overwhelmed by my senses, I can now accurately gauge whether someone is lying to me or trying to sneak up on me. Like right now for instance. No matter how light a person tries to step I can still hear it, as well as pick up on their scent.

“Need something Dr. Simmons?” I asked while cleaning up my board.

As you can imagine I have a general dislike and distrust of doctors. I can literally count on one hand the number of doctors I do trust both in and outside of SHIELD. Jemma Simmons is not one of them. Everyone on the team got read in on not just our family, but me as well. I wasn’t thrilled with that. Mom told me it was the only way Uncle Nick would approve me coming along, considering this assignment could keep her away longer than the usual week long Ops she’s been on before. The minute Jemma saw me she went right to work on wanting to get blood and tissue samples as well as a complete physical. All in the name of being able to provide the proper treatment when I need it was her excuse. The look mom gave her could have frozen lava, melted it then froze it again.

Needless to say Jemma is on her shit list and mine. Skye is giving her the benefit of the doubt, but has already warned her if she tries to study me in any way she will hack her life to shreds.

“Agent May and Ward are back and need help unloading the supplies,” she said in a sweet friendly tone, clearly still working on being friends with me.

“We’re coming,” Skye said rolling her eyes at me as she got up and grabbed the back of my shirt, “Move it shorty.”

I knocked her hand away and walked quickly to the back of the Bus and down the stairs where the SUV was parked with the trunk open. Ward walked by me, a soft smile on his face and grocery bags in his hands. Every time I see him my instincts keep telling me the same thing no matter how many times I bury them.

Agent Ward is a threat.

Despite mom already teaching all of us how to defend ourselves, Ward is Skye’s SO while she’s here. When I told her about the weird feeling I get around him she played it off as his robotic demeanor setting me off. Mom took it seriously though, learning to never doubt my instincts about anything or anyone. Since then she’s been keeping a close eye on him. Especially when he’s around Skye.

Skye ran past me and grabbed the remainder of the paper grocery bags after saying hi to mom. She then turned and walked past me sticking her tongue out. Before I could question her about it she was gone. When I saw the boxes in the back I didn’t have to.

“I am not the family or team pack mule,” I called out angrily to her.

“Keep telling yourself that Mighty Mouse,” she shouted back.

A menacing look came over me as I made grabby hands, about to head back up, sneak up on her and show Skye just how mighty I am.

“You beat her at another board game again didn’t you?” mom stated more than asked, a warning hint to her tone telling me not to go after my sister.

“Two rounds of Guess Who and Battleship.”

“She didn’t want to try her luck at cards?”

I shot mom an ‘are you serious’ look that had her smirking as Fitz came up behind us. I rather like Fitz. Unlike Jemma he treats me like a person instead of a science fair project. He’s always willing to watch me and show me his latest gadget. All in all he is a nice guy and a real cool friend to have. I think he’s the one trying to push Jemma in to seeing me as more than what I am.

“Did you guys manage to get those parts I requested?”

“Big box in the back seat,” mom answered pulling the other boxes in the trunk forward.

Fitz nodded excitedly and went back to get it, grunting as he pulled the wide and clearly heavy box out and slowly made his way to the lab. He had his arms wrapped around it as best he could, but it was clear with the added weight there was no way he could get it there on his own.

“Took Ward, me and another guy to get it loaded. That is the last time I make a run to the junk yard for you, Fitz,” Mom told him shaking her head.

Fitz groaned out a response as he slowly and carefully made his way past us. His foot got caught on the grating though and he began to wobble, looking like he was about to go falling down the ramp. I quickly moved in to steady him then took the box from him, resting it on top of my head and holding the sides I easily started walking it back to the lab.

“My hero,” Fitz laughed gratefully.

“Here she comes to save the day,” Skye sang from above us.

“Here she comes to help finish unloading,” mom countered, meaning Skye better get her butt down here and help for real. Now it was my turn to stick my tongue out at her as I walked by, feeling proud of myself and a little bit like a super hero.

***

Coulson came back as soon as we finished putting the groceries away. I smiled and took one look at him and instantly knew something was wrong, even though he smiled back at me. For one thing the light that’s usually in his eyes when he smiles at me isn’t there. Plus his scent is different. I mean it’s been different ever since he came back from the dead, but this was something else. He might look okay on the outside, but inside something was upsetting him. A lot.

“May, mind if I tear you away from your girls for a minute?”

I looked to mom still standing across from the island counter in the kitchen. When she met my eyes I tried to convey that something was wrong. A nod from her told me she picked up on it too before she followed Coulson to his office. I turned to Skye sitting on the stool next to me at the same time she did.

“What did you do?” we asked in unison, slowly narrowing our eyes at each other.

“Jinx. You owe me a soda,” we shot back at the same time again.

She lifted her fist and I mirrored her, shaking them three times in the classic rock, paper scissors gesture before I threw down rock and she covered it with paper.

“Ha. Finally got you today,” she declared excitedly with a grin.

I just shook my head and hopped down, going to the fridge and pulling out a grape soda for her and an orange for me. I set them back up on the island in front of us then climbed back in to my seat. Skye opened hers and held it out to me, we toasted and took a drink then my eyes drifted up towards Coulson’s office.

“Hear anything interesting?” Skye asked.

“No. Either he finally got around to soundproofing it or they’re texting out their conversation.”

“They could just be whispering,” Skye countered in a low tone right in my ear. I pushed her giggling face away and looked back.

“Whatever it is I’m sure it’s mission related. AC has been perfectly happy to have you on board.”

It’s true. Despite a rocky first mission that dragged Skye on to the team and away from her beloved van, things have been going pretty smoothly. I don’t really need a babysitter, but that doesn’t stop mom or Coulson from making sure there’s at least one other person on the Bus when they’re out in the field. I do help out when and however I can and generally try to stay out of the way when things get heavy on board.

Skye’s probably right, whatever has Coulson upset is probably mission related.

Fitzsimmons and Ward suddenly came up from the lab area and motioned that she should head to the briefing room. I looked to Skye who shrugged and followed behind them. Jemma stopped and turned, looking to Skye first then to me.

“You’re needed for this briefing also, Vikki.”

Skye looked just as shocked as I did. Usually when there is a briefing involving their next mission I have to make myself scarce. Mom or Skye, sometimes Coulson, tell me what I need to know afterwards. This is the first time I’ve been invited to join a briefing.

I nodded and followed behind them, entering the room and standing off to the side as Skye went to work getting whatever information was needed for the briefing. She took one look at the table top computer display and went white as a sheet.

“Kye,” I called out worriedly, using her nickname as I took a step towards her.

She held up a hand stopping me and I froze, not liking the look in her eyes. Her scent shifted, she was angry and scared and I didn’t like it. Coulson came in next, not looking at me as he went to stand beside Skye. She turned to look at him, her mouth opening but no words coming out. Mom came in next, looked down at me and smiled. It was a totally fake smile that she only uses when she puts up a mask to hide her emotions from me.

Something is really wrong.

“Mom what’s going on?” I asked nervously, not liking the reactions coming from her and Skye. Even Coulson’s forced professional demeanor is starting to scare me.

“Mom,” Skye breathed shaking her head, looking at me then to her with pleading eyes, “Let me take her to her bunk. She doesn’t have to…she doesn’t need to…”

“Skye,” Coulson began calmly, placing a hand on her shoulder when it was clear she was having trouble finishing her thought, “Would you please put up the information Director Fury sent over.” Skye looked torn but eventually lowered her head and began tapping away at the table.

“This information is regarding a high value target to SHIELD that has been in hiding for fifteen years. He was spotted in Cuba yesterday and is believed to be traveling to the states by shipping vessel. All ports are being monitored and agents placed to keep watch. According to our Intel he has recently come in to possession of a meteor that fell to earth off the coast of Cuba. No information on why he wants it or what he plans to do with it our known at this time. But given recent information obtained by Stark and given to Agent Romanoff on just where the meteor originated from, as well as the history of this target…we can fill in the blanks.”

I looked to the screen behind Skye as she put up the last piece of information regarding who Coulson was talking about. But it wasn’t necessary. I knew who it was from the brief description he gave and what he’s doing. There was a picture of a bald man now in his late fifties, yet still looking surprisingly spry in his jeans and muscle shirt. He had on a pair of sunglasses, but I could just picture those storm grey eyes that turned black when he was really excited about something staring right at me.

Clutching my head I fell to my knees, my heart beating out of my tightening chest as I closed my eyes. I didn’t want to see him but my mind wouldn’t listen. Images of him standing over me while I was strapped to a cold table filled my head. My screams echoed in my ears as needles drove in to my bones. I was shaking and felt light headed, my hands pulled away as my face and brought around to look at mom.

“Vikki, you need to breathe baby. Look at me and breathe,” she ordered in a serious tone.

My vision was going blurry as I continued to hyperventilate, Skye suddenly appearing next to me taking one of my hands and placing it over her heart.

“Come on Vic, you can do it. Just like mom taught us.”

She placed her hand over my heart then looked at mom worriedly. Mom nodded and placed her hand over Skye’s on my chest while taking my other hand and placing it over her heart. It was hard and painful, but eventually I remembered mom’s lessons and tried to match my breathing to theirs, closing my eyes and trying to push the memories back down where they belong.

“That’s it baby,” mom breathed relieved when she noticed my heartbeat calming down, “I’m right here. Skye is right here. We’ve got you. Come back.”

“You’re not there. You’re here. You’re with us now,” Skye added softly against me, resting her forehead against the side of my head, “You’re Clan May now remember. All for one and one for all. And god help the poor bastard that messes with us.”

I laughed at that, Skye quoting Bobbi’s part of the general saying we have as a family. Mom leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead again and again until I opened my eyes. She was smiling at me, that same bright comforting smile the first day we met and I instantly felt at ease. I moved in and hugged her tight, burying my face in her neck and breathing in her comforting scent. Mom picked me up in her arms and held me, not saying anything as I wrapped my legs around her and refused to let go.

I could feel Skye rubbing my back as she placed a kiss to the side of my head and stomped over to Coulson. “Did she really have to be here to hear this? To see him?” she asked in a very pissed off tone.

“Wasn’t my call,” he answered in an honest and pained tone.

“Well I know mom would rather be dragged naked over broken glass then do anything that would hurt her, me or Bobbi. So that just leaves…Uncle Nick?”

I squeezed mom tighter, not wanting to believe Uncle Nick would willingly make me remember the hell I went through. He has done everything in his power to make sure my past was buried so far deep within SHIELD that all reports on the whole mission exist only on paper and only in his office. All agents involved in the mission have sworn to take the secret of me to their grave. Knowing that if they told anyone, a certain member of that team would put them in the ground. And I’m not talking about mom.

“Sir? Just what exactly does all this mean? Fitz asked sounding concerned.

“The target’s name is Dr. Flint Masterson. He’s the scientist who in essence created Vikki. Harnessing DNA found in a comet fragment rumored to be as old as the universe itself. The meteor he’s obtained apparently traveled along the same path that brought the fragment to earth 20 years ago. Fury believes he intends to start his experiments up again.”

“And we’ve been tasked with stopping him,” Ward stated.

“No,” Coulson answered honestly, “As of right now our team is being reassigned to the New York office.”

“Why?” Jemma asked confused.

“In order to keep Vikki away from him. According to the Intel we’ve been provided, Masterson has somehow gained knowledge of what happened to Vikki after SHIELD stormed his facility. He knows she was adopted by May. He knows all about her and also about Skye and Bobbi.”

“How the hell does he know all that? Our adoption records are sealed by SHIELD,” Skye declared.

“Clearly we have a leak. A leak Fury is hoping you can help find by going through SHIELD’s systems,” Coulson answered, “Vikki? Vikki could you look at me please honey?”

Mom shifted me on to her hip, my arms still wrapped around her neck as I turned my head to face Coulson as I rested it on her shoulder. He smiled genuinely at me and I couldn’t help smile back.

“I’m sorry I dragged all this up bright eyes. But Fury thought it best you know about the situation. He was originally planning on shipping you, your mom and Skye off the Bus and to a secure sight. Bobbi is currently being recalled from her current mission and will meet us in New York. Where you and your family will be staying in probably the safest place on the planet.”

“New York SHIELD isn’t that safe. Skye hacked it from her van with a laptop she won in card game,” I argued.

“I thought that was a staged hack?” Jemma asked.

“Nope. The real deal. Just one of the reasons Fury wants me to track down this leak.”

“You guys won’t be stationed in the field office honey. I’ve made other arrangement that Fury isn’t exactly happy about, but knows will be a whole lot better and safer for you.”

“We’re going to stay with your Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint in Avengers Tower,” mom informed us.

“We’re what?” Skye and I exclaimed in unison.

“Jinx. You owe me a soda,” I got out before she did, which made me laugh at the mouth open expression on her face.

“I’m buying you a soda truck for this one twerp,” she got out laughing despite the glare I felt mom shooting her.

“Better be nicer to me or I’ll tell mom not to invite you,” I warned.

“Please,” Skye scoffed.

“We all know I’m the favorite. The baby of the family.”

“First off, you are not the favorite. And secondly, the only reason you’re the baby of the family is because you got that weird stasis thing in your genes or whatever.”

“Mom, tell Skye I’m your favorite.”

“Yeah mom, tell me.”

Coulson couldn’t help but laugh at the look of frustration covering mom’s face. She began muttering something about trading us in while Skye and I continued to argue about who the favorite is. Fitz joined in Coulson’s amusement and Jemma looked on intrigued once again at our unique family dynamic. Ward just silently observed us all.

***

It wasn’t that long a flight to New York. Mom landed us at one of Stark’s private airstrips. The Avengers have only just now been briefed on not just Coulson’s surprise return to the living, but me as well. Aunt Nat handled that part while Fury took care of the Coulson revelation. All of them understood and accepted the need to keep me away from Masterson. They were looking forward to having me and my family staying with them. Coulson on the other hand, well that’s another thing we’ll discover once we exit the plane and meet up with them.

I was just finishing up packing my things when mom came to check on me. She sat down on the bed and watched as I put the last of my clothes and personal effects in my duffle bag.

“You ok?”

“I’m always ok. You know me. Germ and virus free and able to bounce back from any scuffle.”

“Yes, you heal pretty fast on the outside and are immune to most germs and common ailments. But I was referring to if you’re ok emotionally?”

“You told me from the beginning he was still out there. But we moved around a lot with your job so he probably would never find us,” I reminded her calmly, “You promised me you’d never lie to me about my condition or him and you never have. I wasn’t thrilled to have that break down in front of everyone, but I understand Uncle Nick wanting me to know what’s going on.”

“He is never getting near you as long as I’m around. Coulson is going above and beyond to help keep you safe. So is your aunt,” mom told me reaching out and taking my hand in hers, “I want you to always remember you have friends and family now who love you and will do everything in their power to keep you safe.”

I was tearing up again at that. I may not be human or related to her by blood, but mom loves me as if I were her own child. Same with Bobbi and Skye. If I have learned anything from all this it is that you do not have to be blood related to be family. Family is what you make of it.

“You know for a big and tough SHIELD agent, you can be real sappy at times,” I teased. Mom just raised an eyebrow at me and pulled me in against her front, where she proceeded to tickle my sides.

I could have broken free or turned the tables easily. But I figured after everything that happened mom needed this as much as I did. So I laughed and squirmed and just took comfort from her being all warm and motherly. She stopped and held me tight against her, resting her chin on my shoulder and nuzzling my cheek.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too mom.”

We made it to the ramp just in time to say goodbye to Coulson, Fitzsimmons and Ward. They had a ride taking them to the New York field office to check in and get their assignments, but promised to keep in touch with us and even visit when they could. Apparently they had passes to the Tower courtesy of Aunt Nat, after she vetted them. Well Fitzsimmons did any way. Coulson and Ward were still in the processes of being checked out by her.

Coulson I knew was because the Avengers were probably pissed at him and needed time to come to terms with everything. Ward was mom’s doing. She probably shared my instincts regarding him with her and was looking in to him closely.

Once they were gone Skye’s van pulled up, startling mom and me but exiting Skye. Aunt Nat climbed out of the driver’s seat and tossed Skye the keys.

“Figured you’d want this train wreck of a vehicle back.”

“Don’t knock my van,” Skye told her before coming up and hugging Aunt Nat before running off to load her stuff in and look over her precious home away from home.

Aunt Nat looked at me and smiled coming up and ruffling my hair. “I think I liked it better long instead of the tomboy mop top thing you got going on now.”

I playfully swatted her hand away before looking at her own now grown out to her shoulders red hair.

“Yeah, well maybe I’ll grow it back out again. Maybe go all Rapunzel and have it braided long dragging behind my bare feet this time.”

“Mid back only and you can be barefoot all you want indoors. Outdoors is boots or sandals,” mom warned with crossed arms and a stern mom face.

“You do know she’s technically 21 and thus old enough to make her own decisions,” Aunt Nat offered.

I crossed my arms and looked up at mom, going over to stand by my favorite aunt. Natasha was on the team with mom when they found me. She helped mom take care of me and I slowly warmed up to her. She’s the one who threatened the other members of the team with severe physical harm if they spoke a word about me to anyone.

She is the best. Black Widow to the world, master spy and assassin to SHIELD. But to me she’s just Aunt Nat, who hangs out with me when she can, watches goofy movies with me and takes me out shopping or rollerblading or whatever we feel like doing.

“And when her body catches up with that fact she can. Until then, as far as the world is concerned, she’s my underage daughter and has to do what I tell her to.” Compromises do occur in between, but for the most part I do have to follow my mom’s instructions and rules while living with her.

“I tried kiddo,” Aunt Nat sighed.

“I know. It’s okay Aunt Nat. You’re still the coolest,” I assured her hopping up in to her arms and hugging her tight as she spun me around, both of us laughing.

Mom just rolled her eyes at us as she grabbed my bag and hers and carried them over to Skye’s van while Aunt Nat and I caught up before also heading over so that we could head to Avenger Tower.

***

We met Happy, SI’s head of security and after a brief introduction he had our bags taken up to our room while Aunt Nat took us to meet the rest of the team. I was nervous about meeting a group of superheroes who fought monsters and terrorists…and aliens. But Aunt Nat assured me they were going to love me. Skye seemed pretty psyched about the whole thing in general and it was beginning to get on mom’s nerves.

“Oh by the way, May, did I ever tell you I finally spotted a Black Widow cosplayer among the fans outside the Tower,” Aunt Nat stated in a conversational tone, causing May to smirk and roll her eyes at her.

“About time you got some props, Aunt Nat,” I said causing her to laugh and high five me.

“Aunt Nat,” Skye breathed.

“Got the girl on video. She didn’t stick around long though, but I got a pretty good picture of her in a very tight and realistic costume.”

“Cool. Can I see it?” I asked.

“Aunt Nat,” Skye said again pleadingly this time.

“Yes, Skye?”

“Point made. I’ll be good.”

Wait. Why would…no. No. There’s no way Skye would…I mean she was in New York at the time of the cleanup but…no.

“Oh my god,” I exclaimed wide eyed looking up at Skye.

Thankfully for her the doors to the elevator opened and she quickly pushed me out, but I could hear mom and Aunt Nat laughing softly behind us. I could also hear something else overhead. Sounded like squeaking and metal wobbling.

Oh no.

I quickly ducked behind Skye as one of the vent grates overhead popped open. The sound of a Nerf arrow hitting Skye in the head had me cracking up while she just stood there shaking in anger.

“Seriously Uncle Clint?” Skye asked in disbelief before turning to glare down at me, “And you? You couldn’t have warned me that was coming instead of using me as a human shield?”

“Sometimes it pays to be the shortest member of the family,” I countered smugly, stepping around her and walking over to Uncle Clint as he set aside his Nerf crossbow and crossed his arms.

“Thought for sure I had you this time.”

“Almost,” I laughed as he shook his head and held out his arms. I jumped in and hugged him tight, laughing as he shook me a bit in the process.

Mom, Coulson, Aunt Maria, Nat and Uncle Clint are considered Uncle Nick’s chosen team. He’s known them a long time and trusts them. Just as they trust him. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for any one of them, Uncle Clint’s off the record family being proof of that. Mom wasn’t kidding when she said I have family that love me. When she took me in they adopted me too as part of their family and I couldn’t be happier.

“Swear to god if this is going to be a regular thing I’m going to live in my van in the parking structure,” Skye declared.

“Relax, kiddo. Every floor has its own Nerf arsenal so you’ll be able to defend yourself or strike back,” Uncle Clint assured her as he sat me down and went over to properly greet her and mom.

The rest of the Avengers, minus Thor, came up to see us next and pretty soon I was standing in front of Steve Rogers. Gotta say he’s even cuter in person. He smiled down at me in a boyish charming way that made me blush a little as he held his hand out for me to shake.

“You must be Vikki. Natasha’s told us quite a bit about you in the last 24 hrs.”

“Don’t believe all the embarrassing stuff,” I replied smiling back and shaking his hand, squeezing it a little tighter than I intended because of my nerves.

“She certainly wasn’t kidding about your grip.”

“Oh sorry,” I breathed letting him go instantly, which made him laugh and place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

“No harm done. Welcome to our home. We promise to do everything in our power to keep you and your family safe.”

I nodded, instantly believing him. I mean he’s Captain freaking America. Okay, so Coulson might not be the only fanboy in the family when it comes to him.

“And this must be the infamous Skyenet. At last we meet,” Tony Stark began as he stood beside Uncle Clint and Skye, “The hacker who bested every single firewall I designed. Did digital battle with JARVIS and held her own. Who did all of this and yet didn’t steal or copy a single file from my servers. I got just one thing to say to you missy.”

Skye looked nervous and a little scared. Aunt Nat having warned us she told Stark about Skye’s hacker past and activities as part of the briefing she gave them on all of us. Mom looked ready to come to Skye’s defense just like me, but Aunt Nat shook her head when I looked at her, assuring me everything was cool.

“Yes?” Skye asked nervously.

“You want a job?” Stark asked seriously.

Skye’s face became that of a fish out of water, which made me laugh and come over to her. I poked her a few times, trying to get a reaction from her but she was stunned beyond all measure. Finally when I moved to one of her ticklish spots she smacked my hand away and came to her senses.

“Seriously?”

“Absolutely. Just dump the suited idiot and you’ll have a first rate position here at SI. Maybe even as Avenger tech support.”

“Vic?”

“Yeah, Kye?”

“Have I mentioned how much I love you today?”

“No.”

She turned and began peppering my face with kisses, causing me to squirm and push her away, all while laughing. “I do. I totally love your short abnormal mutt butt.”

Everyone just looked on at Skye and mines weird sisterly display, mom sighing and assuring all of them that they’d get used to it eventually. Aunt Nat laughing and disagreeing with her.

***

Bruce Banner finally joined us as we all sat down for an early dinner of pizza, hot wings and endless bread sticks. He came up to me a bit nervously, instantly assuring me that I didn’t have to be afraid of the other guy showing up while I was here. Though that seemed to mean more to mom then me. He told us that there are Hulk proof rooms spaced out in the Tower. That he entered them when he felt him coming on and only he could exit them once they were sealed. I just nodded while I sipped on my soda, listening to him intently as he seemed determined to put me at ease.

Guess they don’t get that many kids around here. Luckily I’m not your normal kid to begin with.

“Skye, knife please?” I asked holding out my hand to her. She didn’t lift her head up as she handed one of the sharp stainless steel knives next to her on the island counter we were sitting at.

“Vikki,” mom warned but it was too late. I just slit my palm with the knife, not even wincing.

Bruce moved in and quickly covered the wound with a nearby napkin. I let him fuss over me for a couple of seconds until I shook the napkin off and showed him the blood recede back in to the wound just before it closed up. Leaving not so much as a scar on my skin. He stepped back surprised as I then took the knife in both hands and without effort bent it in half until it snapped. I placed the two pieces on the island counter and smiled calmly up at him.

“If you’re not scared of that then I’m not scared of the other guy. If anything I think the Hulk is cool and just misunderstood,” I told him honestly.

“How so?” Bruce asked curiously.

“Well he might be big, mean and driven by anger and the need to smash. But if given the chance he might just surprise you. I mean I know he’s considered a separate individual from yourself, but there must be some aspect of yourself transferred over to him. Like I know on the Helicarrier he went after Aunt Nat and everything, but during the battle he fought beside her and even saved Stark. So I just think anyone you consider a friend is imposed on to him.”

“Interesting theory. What exactly are you basing this on?”

I looked over at mom, the glare I felt directed at me since the whole knife thing vanished and a look of pure concern took its place. Skye reached over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing it as I placed a hand over hers.

“Did Aunt Nat tell you guys what happened when a group of rogue mercenaries mom busted escaped custody and tracked her down?”

“No. Sounds like an interesting story though,” Stark answered.

“They busted in to the house and started opening fire while we were on the couch. Mom tried to get us to cover but I took a hit. Actually I took a lot of hits. Like ten hits. She dragged me to cover and went on the attack, but there was a lot of them and they were all armed. I was dead…for like a minute or so before I popped back up. But I wasn’t myself.”

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, flashes of memory from that incident filled my head. The look of surprise on those men’s faces right before I pounced on them. The sound of their bones snapping in my hands. The smell of the blood as I tore in to them. Mom screaming my name, bringing me back to myself in time to look at the carnage I caused. Right before she picked me up and buried my head in her neck.

“Whatever alien blood is inside me took over. I was feral and vicious and it…it only stopped when mom called out to me. I saw her face and I stopped. But by then it was too late. I…I…”

“You took out the bad guys and protected mom,” Skye finished for me strongly, “I know it freaked you out, Vic. But you have never had an episode like that since that night.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t,” I argued shaking my head.

Bruce reached out, brushed my hair away from my face and smiled warmly at me as he held his hands out to me. I blinked a few times, trying to keep my tears in check as I placed my hands in his. He ran his thumbs over my knuckles and knelt in front of me.

“It’s scary, isn’t it? Knowing you got something powerful inside you that you don’t really understand and can’t always control?” I just nodded in agreement. “You came back to your senses, regained control when you heard your mom and saw her face though. So maybe there is some truth to your theory. I know you don’t like or trust doctors. After everything you’ve been through I don’t blame you. But I’ll make a deal with you. If I trust you to help me understand and maybe get a hold of the Hulk, will you trust me to take care of you if need be? To help you understand what’s inside you and hopefully make you less scared of it?”

Despite the control I have over my instincts and strength sometimes I slip up. Sometimes I break things or accidently hurt mom or my sisters when I get too emotional. Sometimes my senses go in to overdrive and my instincts take over, making me act…different.

Uncle Nick has tried to talk me in to letting some of the SHIELD doctors and scientists take a look at me, to study my blood and me. I’ve always said no and mom told me if I didn’t want to that was the end of it. Uncle Nick never pushed.

Truth is despite being doctors and scientists working for SHIELD to help the agents and the world, deep down if they took one look at me they wouldn’t see me as a person. They’d see me just like Masterson and his scientists did, as an experiment. Jemma is living proof of that.

But Bruce is different. He understands what I’m going through and genuinely seems to want to help me. He’s even willing to let me help him and the Hulk. My little display proved that if the Hulk did come after me, I’m strong enough to hold my own and able to heal from whatever happens.

Looking to mom to see what she thought, the soft smile and look in her eyes told me she trusts me and will support me no matter what. Looking over at Skye I saw the same look before turning back to Bruce.

“Skye sets up a secure portion of the server for you and only you to access regarding whatever you discover about me. That you promise not to share anything unless I say it’s okay?”

“Sounds reasonable,” Bruce replied with a nod, “Doctor patient confidentiality and all that.”

“Now he decides to be that kind of a doctor,” Tony scoffs teasingly, causing Bruce to roll his eyes at him.

“You also promise to let me really help you and the other guy. Even if that means he and I have to meet and talk.”

Bruce looked concerned, looking to his team now and seeing that they too thought this was a good idea and were willing to back him on it. He turned to Tony who nodded his head at him before he pulled over a tablet and began tapping away.

“Give me and Tony a few days on that one, and only if you’re mom and aunt are watching, ready to pull you away if things look dangerous.”

“More dangerous than…” I began but Skye squeezed my shoulder and cleared her throat. Shaking her head that I should stop while I’m ahead.

“Sounds reasonable,” I tossed his words back with a bright smile, “So, we got ourselves a deal?”

“Deal.”

From there things seemed to relax and get back to the small talk and friendly teasing, both from our family and the Avengers. Because if you look closely, you can tell that despite their differences and how they started out, they’ve begun to form a family bond. It’s still forming but with a little help from me I think they got a chance.

***

Tony told us Pepper was working on having a floor of the Tower whipped up to house mom, Skye and me. Each of us having our own room instead of me and Skye having to share one in one of the spare guest quarters. Mom got her own and is currently showering in her private bath while Skye and I put our stuff away for now and got situated.

“You ok over there?” Skye asked from her half of the bed, typing away on her laptop.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you haven’t said more than two words since we got up here. I figured you’d be all hyped and demanding of your own space or something.”

“I’m fine.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Okay then.”

“Good.”

“Fine…brat.”

“Slacker.”

“Twerp.”

“Irritant.”

“Freak.”

I closed my eyes and went silent, taking in a few heavy breaths. Skye and I tease and rib on each other all the time. Same with Bobbi. Name calling isn’t unusual between us and no matter what name we call each other we don’t really mean it. But hearing Skye call me a freak just hit me differently this time.

“Vic?”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” Skye argued, setting her laptop aside off the bed, pulling me up on to the bed and away from my duffel bag, “You look like you’re about to cry.”

“Well I’m not,” I shot back defiantly, “I’ve cried enough today. “I’m not a baby.”

“Yes you are,” Skye said warmly, “You’re my baby sister.”

She brought me on to her lap, my back against her front and her arms wrapped around me as she rested her chin on my shoulder. I wanted to squirm out of her arms and argue that she was treating me like a baby, but I couldn’t. I just closed my eyes tight and leaned back in to her as I placed my arms over hers.

“When’s Bobbi coming?”

“According to the email I just got from Coulson she should be in by tomorrow morning. After a debriefing on her current assignment and getting briefed on what’s going on now. So probably by the afternoon. Why? Aren’t I enough for you?”

“You and mom and Bobbi are more than I ever wanted and more than I deserve.”

“Oh Vic,” Skye sighed squeezing me tighter, “Look I know all this Masterson crap is bringing up painful memories for you. That this whole situation, while extremely awesome, is a lot to process. But you have got to keep in mind that no matter what happens you are Clan May. You are my sister and I love you. Weird alien DNA and all.”

“Yeah but…”

“No buts. Except yours which I will kick if you think for one second mom, Bobbi or I. Not to mention Aunt Nat and everyone else in our tight knit extended family love you any less for what you are. You are more than what you are made of, Vic. We are who we choose to be. And like it or not we choose to have you in our family. Though in hindsight I still would have preferred a monkey.”

I laughed at the long running joke between me and my sisters. Skye wishing for a monkey, which instantly earned her good points with Fitz when he heard it. And Bobbi wanting a pony. While I would have preferred to be an only child. Truth is no matter how much we get on each other’s nerves at times, or what we say in anger. We wouldn’t trade each other in for anything.

I started making monkey noises and squirmed out of Skye’s hold, moving to her back and picking through her hair. She laughed and tried to shake me off, leading to a little wrestling match on the bed that ended with us on our backs laughing. My hand found hers and she squeezed it tight, looking over at me and smiling warmly. I smiled back as she pulled us up and back against the headboard.

“What’s say I go grab us some drinks and popcorn and we put on a Disney movie? Make this like one of our typical sleepovers.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Skye ruffled my hair and got up, heading out of the room while I quickly got ready for bed and shifted the pillows around, making the bed comfortable for the two of us. I suddenly felt a presence at the doorway and turned to great Skye and her amazing speed when I saw mom in an oversized sleepshirt and runners shorts. Her hair was wet still and she had a serious look on her face.

“Skye told me what you two have planned. Before we do that we need to talk. Just the two of us.”

I nodded and sat at the end of the bed, legs crossed and head bowed as mom came over and sat next to me, mirroring me.

“Is this about the knife and Bruce thing?”

“No. But I had wished you’d find a less dramatic way to soothe his nerves. I do believe he can help you and that you might be able to help him. I’m proud of you for that.”

“So what’s wrong then? Skye already reaffirmed our familial bonds and made me feel better. This weird vibe you’re giving off is starting to undue all her work.”

Mom laughed softly and reached out, taking my hand and bringing it in to her lap. The same hand I had cut and showed Bruce and everyone my weird healing ability. She ran her fingers gently over my palm before bringing it up to place a kiss to it.

“I just wish none of this was happening to you. I wish you didn’t have to go through it again.”

“Me too,” I relied with a laugh, “But if I wasn’t who I am and came in to the world the way I did, you never would have found me. We wouldn’t be the family we are now.”

“True,” Mom agreed warmly, looking over at me and smiling softly,

“I know for a while there after I came back from the Bahrain mission I wasn’t…”

“Mom you don’t have to go there with me,” I stopped her. Not knowing the whole story of what happened to her during that Op. Only that it shook her up pretty bad, made her leave the field and for a time caused her to distance herself from me.

“I do. It’s important to me that you understand I love you no matter what,” mom stated strongly.

“I know that.”

“I mean it, Vikki. I know after I came home I was cold to you. That I treated you differently than I used to. It’s just…I was in a bad place mentally for a while. I may not be the same as I used to be, but I try to be for you and your sisters.”

“I know mom. We know it was hard on you and no matter what you’re still our mom.”

“And you’re still my daughter. Nothing will ever change that. I’m not afraid of you or what you might become. You will always be my baby girl no matter what.”

Mom pulled me in to her lap and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her neck and held on to her. She is my hero, the strongest person I now. I may joke and say Aunt Nat is cooler, but she knows there is no one in the entire world I believe in more than her. Whatever happens from here on out I know she will always be there for me. Just like the rest of my family and new found friends.

“Love you,” she breathed against my head before placing a kiss there.

“Love you too.”

“Okay. Enough with the emotional discussions for the evening,” Skye ordered coming in to the room and setting aside a big bowl of popcorn and a bag of drinks and other snacks, “Time to lose ourselves in some classic animated goodness and junk food. Mom, you joining us?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she declared scooting back to the headboard, refusing to let me go as she placed me between her legs. Skye plopped down beside her, bowl of popcorn in her lap as she rested her head on mom’s shoulder.

“JARVIS has us all set up for a bigger screen and movie like atmosphere. We just need to choose our first flic,” Skye began, looking over at me with a smirk.

I grinned back at her, knowing what she had in mind as we both looked up and in unison called out for JARVIS to play Mulan. Mom groaned, knowing we were going to make her sing some of the song’s for us. Because to Bobbi, Skye and me she is Mulan. Just with a lot more kickass moves and modern style.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
